lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Schwan
Der Schwan ist die 3. Station der DHARMA Initiative, die Locke und Boone in der 1. Staffel entdeckten. Wie man im Orientierungsfilm sieht, war der Schwan in Wirklichkeit ein Ort, "wo Wissenschaftler daran arbeiten können, die einmaligen elektronmagnetischen Schwankungen, die von diesem Bereich der Insel ausströmen, zu verstehen.". Allerdings enthielt nach einem "Vorfall" ein Protokoll die Nachricht, dass 2 Leute in Schichten die Taste drücken müssen (Die Zahlen in den Computer einzugeben) und das alle 108 Minuten 540 Tage lang, an dessen Ende eine Ablösung kommen wird, um den Platz der bisherigen Schicht einzunehmen. Sie befindet sich im südlichen Bereich der Insel, ungefähr eine Meile landeinwärts der Absturzstelle von Flug 815. 1. Staffel Während der 1. Staffel von Lost war der Blick hauptsächlich darauf gerichtet, wie man Zutritt zur Station erlangt, die früher (und auch heute noch) mit "der Luke" in Verbindung gebracht wird, das wurde im Finale der 1. Staffel erreicht, als Jack, Kate, Locke und Hurley Dynamit vom schwarzen Felsen zurückbrachten. Gerade als sie das Dynamit an der Luke befestigen, sieht Hurley die Zahlen seitlich an der Luke eingraviert. Hurley versucht John zu warnen, doch er kann ihn nicht aufhalten. Die Episode endet mit Locke und Jack, die den langen Schacht innerhalb der Luke hinabblicken. 2. Staffel In der zweiten Staffel von LOST wagen sich die Losties hinein in die Luke und finden Desmond. Ausserdem finden sie Essens-Vorräte, einen Wohnraum und einen eigenartigen Computer in der "Kuppel". Jack und Locke beschließen letzendlich, eine Schicht für 2 Personen aufzustellen. Sie müssen in ihrer Schicht die Taste alle 108 Minuten drücken. Locke glaubt daran, dass es eine wichtige Bedeutung hat. Doch später entdecken Locke und Mr. Eko das Perlen Orientierungsvideo. Locke verliert dadurch den ganzen Glauben an die Taste, da die ganze Prozedur nur ein psychologisches Experiment zu sein scheint. Eko aber meint, dass das Drücken der Taste wichtiger ist als alles andere. Später überredet Locke Desmond, die Taste nicht zu drücken. Mr. Eko protestiert, allerdings hat Desmond die Brandschutztüren verschlossen. Der Countdown läuft ab, es verursacht einen Systemfehler, und anstatt der Nummern erscheinen die Hieroglyphen. Die gesamte Station wird gerüttelt wie bei einem Erdbeben. Alle Gegenstände aus Metall fliegen an die Wand, angezogen von der Energie des Magnetfeldes. Desmond fällt ein, dass Kelvin Joe Inman ihm in der Einführung erklärt hat, dass sich unterhalb der Kuppel noch eine Ausfallsicherung befindet um die "Entladung" zu aktivieren. Bis jetzt ist es ungewiss, was mit der Station, Locke, Desmond und Mr. Eko passiert ist. Die Luke war das große Mysterium in der ersten Staffel]] :Hauptartikel: Die Luke (Schwan von außen) "Die Luke" wurde erstmals in der Folge Fährtensucher von Locke und Boone entdeckt. Sie arbeiteten daran, sie auszugraben, ohne es jemandem zu erzählen, was gegen Ende der 1. Staffel allerdings doch passierte. Ihr erster Versuch, die Luke zu öffnen, war die Konstruktion eines riesigen Trebuchet, das gebaut wurde, um ein großes Bruchstück des Flugzeugs auf die Luke zu schlagen. Dieser Versuch schlug fehl, allerdings brach ein großes Stück des Schrapnells ab und flog in Lockes Bein. Der zweite Versuch war erfolgreich durch Dynamit, das vom schwarzen Felsen besorgt wurde. Die Innenseite der Luke (nicht sichtbar von außen) ist mit dem Wort "QUARANTÄNE" besprüht worden. Leben in der "Schwan"-Station , Ana Lucia, Jack und Kate in dem Schwan.]] Die "Schwan"-Station wurde erbaut, damit 2 Leute für jeweils 540 Tage darin leben können, somit sind viele Dinge notwendig für die Gesundheit der Insassen. Es gibt zwei Stockbetten, einen Tischtennis-Tisch, ein volles Rohrsystem einschließlich einem Waschbecken und einer Dusche (Man hat bemerkt, dass das Wasser nach Schwefel riecht und schmeckt, man schloss daraus, dass es geothermisch beheiztes Grundwasser ist, wie als wäre es in einer unterirdischen heißen Quelle gefunden worden), einem Nahrungsvorrat, Musik in der Form von LP Aufnahmen, Bücher, eine Waschmaschine mit Trockner und einem Essenstisch. Es scheint, als wäre geothermische Kraft die Energiequelle der Station. Vor dem Absturz von Flug 815 gab es 3 bekannte Insassen der Station, die ersten 2 sind (vermutlich) tot, Radzinsky, Kelvin Joe Inman, sowie Desmond. Locke und Jack verbrachten eine beachtliche Zeit in der Luke, ebenso wie Mr. Eko, Michael und Kate. Libby und Ana-Lucia starben beide in der "Schwan"-Station, nachdem sie von Michael angeschossen worden waren. Siehe auch: Station Explorers Der Schwan Orientierungsfilm :Hauptartikel: Schwan Orientierungsfilm In der Folge "Orientierung" sieht man die Einführung in die Station. Desmond weist Jack und Locke an, sich den Schwan Orientierungsfilm anzusehen. In diesem Film, welcher hinter "The Turn of the Screw" steht, ist ein Mann Namens Dr. Marvin Candle zu sehen. Er beschreibt den Zweck und die Ziele der Station. Die Station "Der Schwan" (Station 3) war eine der verschiedenen Forschungs Stationen der DHARMA Initiative, finanziert von der mysteriösen Hanso Stiftung. In der Station soll Elektromagnetismus untersucht werden. Allerdings legte nach einem "Vorfall" ein spezielles Protokoll - bezeichnet als "die Taste drücken" - fest, dass alle 108 Minuten die Zahlen "4 8 15 16 23 42" in den Schwan Computer eingegeben werden müssen. Der Film schlägt vor, dass es angemessen wäre mit 2 Personen in Schichten zu arbeiten und zwar für 540 Tage (18 Monate) abwechselnd. In der Folge "Was Kate getan hat", nach der Wiedervereinigung der Heckteil Überlebenden mit den Mittelteil Überlebenden von Flug 815, zeigt Mr. Eko Locke ein Stück Film von einer anderen DHARMA Initiative Station, die Pfeil-Station. Es handelt sich um ein herausgeschnittes Teil aus dem Schwan Orientierungs Film. Dr. Candle berichtet, dass der Computer in den 108 Minuten nicht benutzt werden darf, nur für die Eingabe der Zahlen in den letzten 4 Minuten. Wird der Computer zur Kommunikation zur Aussenwelt verwendet, könnte es zu einem weiteren Vorfall kommen. Die Mauer Die Mauer ist eine große Malerei entlang der Wand der Station. Es ist wahrscheinlich zur Unterhalung eines früheren Bewohners der Station gemacht worden. Thomas hatte ähnliche Bemalungen in seiner Wohnung. Hier wird erwähnt, dass der ausführende Produzent Jack Bender der Maler der Mauer ist. Der Computer :Hauptartikel: Computer Der Computer dient dazu, alle 108 Minuten die Zahlen einzugeben und die Taste zu drücken. Wenn der Countdown anfängt, hat man noch 4 Minuten Zeit, um die Zahlen einzugeben. Einer der Angestellten sagt, dass die Zahlen "4 8 15 16 23 42" eingegeben werden müssen und dann "EXECUTE" gedrückt werden muss. Es wird in den Folgen Was Kate getan hat und Drei Minuten aufgedeckt, dass der Computer für die Kommunikation verwendet werden könnte. Michael kommuniziert mit seinem Sohn Walt, um ihn zurück zu erhalten. Michael bekam eine Anleitung, wie er die 'Anderen' finden könnte. In der Perlen-Station, einer ähnlichen Station wie der Schwan, finden sie in einem Ausdruck die Geschichte des Schwan Computers. Wenn die Taste nicht gedrückt wird, wird ein Systemfehler Schaden anrichten. Sicherheit und Hurley in der Waffenkammer]] In der "Schwan"-Station gibt es eine Waffenkammer, die eine große Menge an Waffen für ein wissenschaftliches Unternehmen enthält, einschließlich Pistolen und Maschinengewehren. Sie hat eine verschlossene Tür mit einer Zahlenkombination, die viele Male geändert wurde. Die Waffenkammer wurde als Gefängnis für den falschen Henry Gale benutzt, nachdem die Waffen darin herausgenommen worden waren. Es gibt auch ein ausgeklügeltes System aus Spiegeln in der Station, das benutzt wird um den langen Gang entlang zu sehen. Siehe auch: Waffenkammer Brandschutztüren :Hauptartikel: Feuerschutztür Im Bunker sind Brandschutztüren, auf denen man erkennen kann, welche Stationen es noch auf der Insel gibt. Die Folge "Verriegelt" verrät mehr darüber. Der Grund für diese Abbildung ist allerdings noch unbekannt. Während die Türen verriegelt sind, zeichnet ein seltsames schwarzes Licht (UV-Licht) die Umrisse eine mit UV-Farbe handgezeichneten Karte auf der Oberfläche von einer der Schutztüren. Dort sind zahlreiche handgeschriebene Aufzeichnungen zu erkennen. Manche wurden auf Latein geschrieben, andere hingegen auf Englisch. Die Aufzeichnungen wurden in verschiedenen Schriften geschrieben. Die lateinischen Sätze scheinen eher Kommentare zu sein, während die meisten englischen Ausdrücke die Stationen, einen unbekannten "Vorfall", eine Cerberus-System, das Dharma-Tel Netzwerk, mathematische Gleichungen und zoologische Untersuchungen beschreiben. Nachdem sich Locke aus der Brandschutztür befreien konnte, versuchte er, die Karte nachzuzeichnen. In der Folge 2.24 erfährt mann dass die Karte von Radzinsky, dem ehemaligen Partner von Kelvin Joe Inman, gemalt wurde. Später hat Kelvin Joe Inman alleine weiter gemalt. Dies hat er getan ohne die Karte zu sehen da das Licht nicht da war. Er hat Sie also aus dem Gedächnis weiter gemalt. Desmond wusste von der Karte, hat sie aber nie gesehen, nur wie Kelvin Joe Inman sie gemalt hat. Siehe auch: Hidden Map Geography, Hidden Map Notations, Hidden Map Timeline, Locke's Map und Lockdown Incident Elektromagnetismus gezeigt wurde.]] :Hauptartikel: Elektromagnetismus im Schwan Unter normalen Bedingungen enthält die "Schwan"-Station ein ungefährliches Magnetfeld , meistens neben der bemerkenswerten Mauer. Ein Bereich ist abgesperrt worden mit Beton, der einige Fußlängen dick ist (vielleicht nach dem Vorfall, der im Orientierungsfilm erwähnt wurde). Die Quelle der elektromagnetischen Energie hinter dem Beton ist stark genung, um den Schlüssel um Jacks Halskette anzuziehen. Der Orientierungsfilm zeigt, dass die eigentliche Absicht der "Schwan"-Station war, ihre magnetischen Bestandteile zu erforschen oder zu regeln. In einigen Fällen ist das Magnetfeld gewaltig stark geworden mit katastrophalen Auswirkungen innerhalb und außerhalb der "Schwan"-Station. Unterhalb des Bodens der "Schwan"-Station gibt es eine Ablasssicherung. Desmonds Aktivierung der Ablasssicherung löste eine bedrohliche Änderung des Magnetfeldes aus, genannt die Entladung. Gefunden in der "Schwan"-Station * Bücher ** Nach all diesen Jahren ** Hindsight ** Occurrence At Owl Creek Bridge ** Our Mutual Friend ** The Brothers Karamazov ** The Third Policeman ** The Turn of the Screw * Countdown Zähler ** Hieroglyphen * CR 4-81516-23 42 (Unbekannte Substanz) * Desmonds Foto * Ausfallsicherung * Nahrung ** Apollo Schokoriegel ** Dharma Initiative Salatdressing ** Erdnussbutter * Schutzanzug * Joshua Tree Print * Aufnahmen ** Make Your Own Kind of Music ** Geronimo Jackson * Plattenspieler * Schwan Computer * Schwan Orientierungsfilm Zusammenhänge * "Der Schwan" war der Name eines elizabethanischen Theaters in London. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Swan_%28theatre%29 * SWAN Instrumente werden dazu benutzt um elektromagnetische Felder zu messen.http://www.fmi.fi/research_space/space_7.html * Es gibt auch ein Sternbild namens "der Schwan" http://www.astro.wisc.edu/~dolan/constellations/constellations/Cygnus.html * Sir Joseph Wilson Swan ist ein Englischer Physiker und Chemiker. http://chem.ch.huji.ac.il/~eugeniik/history/swan.html * "HMAS Swan" war ein Australisches Navy Schiff. Es lief am 16. Dezember 1967 vom Stapel, ist inzwischen ein Wrack und dient als künstliches Riff 1.3 nautische Meilen vor Point Picquet, Western Australia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Swan_(DE-50) * Der Schwan ist eine kurze musikalische Komposition für Cello und Piano von Carmille Saint Saens "Karneval der Tiere". * Schwan heisst in Sanskrit "hamsa" oder "hansa", was ähnlich klingt wie Hanso http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/Hansa/id/150073 http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/nbspHamsa/id/91439 * Schwäne gelten als monogam, man sieht sie immer in Paaren. * Schwäne werden in vielen Religionen verehrt, besonders im Hinduismus, z. B. sollen einige Schwäne das Wissen der Gottheit Brahman haben. Büchse der Pandora Epimetheus erklärte Pandora nie einen Kasten zu öffnen, den sie von Zeus erhalten hatte. Jedoch, eines Tages, siehte die Neugier über Pandora und sie öffnete sie und ließ gab alle Unglücke der Menschheit frei (Pest, Leid, Armut, Verbrechen, etc.). Sobald geöffnet, schloss sie sie rechtzeitig, um eine Sache im Kasten zu halten. Die Welt verharrte für eine nicht genau benannte Zeit, bis Pandora es "riskierte" den Kasten nochmals anzusehen, sie öffnete ihn wieder und Hoffnung flatterte heraus. In LOST gibt es mehrere Anspielungen auf die Büchse der Pandora, eine davon hat mit der Schwan Station zu tun: * Hurley fragt Locke, was seiner Meinung nach in der Luke sei, Locke antwortet "Hoffnung". * Nachdem Hurley Leonard erzählte, er habe die Zahlen benutzt um die Lotterie zu gewinnen, teilte dieser ihm mit er habe die "Büchse geöffnet". Fotogalerie Bild:SchwanLogo.jpg Schwan Kategorie:DHARMA Initiative Schwan Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Ungelöst